Becky
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Nick and Sara are in a relationship and when they are at a scene they find a three week old little girl hidden in a closet, Sara finds her and falls in love with her. They go through hell and back just to win custody of tiny Rebecca.
1. Chapter 1

Becky

A/N – Just so you know I'm a women with a lot of time on my hands and this story has been bugging me constantly so I had to write it, now that I have I feel a weight lifted off my shoulders and can relax.

Disclaimer – I don't own CSI or any of the characters or any profit from this story. The only profit I get is from you my readers.

Summary – Nick and Sara are in a relationship and when they are at a scene they find a three week old little girl hidden in a closet, Sara finds her and falls in love with her, Sara and Nick fight Social Services and one of little Rebecca's living Aunts for full custody trails and tribulations ensue and will Sara and Nick finally be allowed to keep little Rebecca.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sitting in the break room waiting for one Gil Grissom to arrive, he was late which had become quite the fashion nowadays although it seemed to have gotten worse since Sara and Nick's relationship came to light, especially when the team walked in to find Sara and Nick locked in tongue tennis match, with both winning a few nights ago.

"So how long have you too been dating?" enquired Catherine the Queen of Gossip

"That's for us to know and you to investigate" replied Sara "do you think Griss has got lost?"

"Lost? He's been lost ever since I've known him" Jim remarked grinning when everyone jumped out of their skin

"Damn it Jim, don't do that you could give me a heart attack" Catherine said clutching her chest

"What a pretty young thing like you" Jim said "come off it"

"Jim how much did she pay you to say that?" Greg asked

"Greg do you like living on the edge?" Sara asked

"No why?" Greg replied

"You are so lucky we don't have cliffs in Vegas" Catherine shouted grabbing Greg and putting his head under the tap to drown him "feel the pain"

"Cath that's the cold water" Jim remarked "you will only give the boy a refreshing wake up call"

"Ahh damn it" Catherine groaned "where the hell is Gil?"

"I'm here" Gil said from the doorway giving Catherine an enquiring look "why is Greg wet? Why are you clutching your chest?

"That is the second time someone has scared me today" Catherine remarked "Greg is wet because he deserved it and the do say getting shocked comes in threes"

"Anyway assignments" interrupted Grissom "Catherine, Sara, Nick a DB in Henderson. Warrick, Greg Decomp in Lake Mead"

"Justice" Catherine whispered standing up to stretch her legs

"What are you going to do Griss?" Greg asked

"Paperwork" Grissom replied

"Yes god only knows you have plenty of it" Ecklie said appearing out of nowhere

Suddenly there was a crash and all anyone could see was Catherine's legs in the air and groaning, Sara the only one not laughing or in complete shock helped Catherine off the floor and back into her seat.

"Thanks Sara" Catherine said "your the only one that helped"

"Sorry Cath but seeing you flat on your back is a bit of a t..." Greg attempted to say before Ecklie interrupted

"Don't you all have work to do?" asked Ecklie

"Yes sir" Greg replied saluting Ecklie and walking out if the break room

"Did he just salute Ecklie?" Catherine asked Sara

"Yes, definitely has a death wish" Sara replied also walking out of the break room

000000000000000000

Everyone left and went to do their assignments, at Catherine's scene as she was lead CSI Nick was on perimeter; Catherine was processing upstairs and Sara downstairs.

"Hey I have blood and lots of it" Sara said

"I have a birth certificate for a Rebecca Emma Goodall" Catherine shouted "Rebecca is three weeks old and not in the nursery"

"Could the suspect have taken Rebecca?" Nick asked from the front door

"I hope not Nick" Catherine replied "I'm finished upstairs I'm on my way down"

"Sssh I can hear crying" Sara said "Yep I definitely hear crying"

Sara walked over to the closet to find baby Rebecca wrapped in a pink blanket and looking for her pacifier which Sara put back into her mouth to sooth the crying baby.

"Aww there, there Becky baby" Sara said softly to sooth Rebecca "guys I found Becky"

"Becky?" Catherine asked "Sara take Rebecca outside and wait by the car"

Sara carried Rebecca out to Catherine's Denali and waited patiently for Catherine and Nick to come with their evidence and kits to stow in the trunk, Catherine went back inside to get Rebecca's stroller and baby car seat and head to the lab to process Rebecca's clothing where they all agreed for the time being was the better place for Rebecca.

00000000000000000000000000

While travelling back to the lab Sara sat in the back holding onto one of Rebecca's tiny hand and kisses it, Rebecca seemed to be happier now she was out the house and couldn't stop looking at Sara. Rebecca's beautiful blue eyes and little blond curls melted away at Sara's heart.

"Hi Becky, I'm Sara" Sara said "don't be frightened I'm going to take care of you"

Catherine looked over her shoulder to find Sara again holding one of Rebecca's hands and using her other to stroke Rebecca's face, Catherine smiled and loved what she had just saw, never in her life would she have believed that Sara Sidle tuff as old boots would show affection to someone so tiny and helpless. Catherine continued to smile all the way to the lab and was even smiling when Ecklie was shouting at her the lab techs were starting to think that Catherine Willows had gone crazy, it was nothing of the sort little did they know they presumption may eventually come true.

tbc

000000000000000000000

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter more to come soon, please review and have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine strolled into the break room to find Sara rocking back and forth trying to soothe Rebecca or Becky as Sara now called her. Catherine's smile widen seeing her friend with Becky it was beyond believe but no one could deny it when it was for all to see, Sara Sidle had motherly instincts.

"Hi Cath" Sara whispered "what did Ecklie want?

"You know I don't know" Catherine replied "I kind of zoned out and nodded occasionally"

"Cath?" Sara questioned "can you remember anything Ecklie said?"

"Nope yadda" Catherine replied "It will be something like extra hours"

Sara shrugged her shoulders and continued to rock Becky to sleep; Nick came into the break room with a bag full of baby clothes, diapers and baby formula.

"Here Sara new clothes, diapers and some baby formula" Nick said putting the items on the table "how she been?"

"Fussy" Sara replied "but what do you expect being in a closet and left in there"

"How do we do this?" Nick asked "you know getting Rebecca's clothes without distressing her too much"

"Well better to get it over and done with" Sara replied "I can always get her to go back to sleep again afterwards"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Catherine went over to the table and started laying out the baby clothes, Sara stood up and carried Becky to the table and lay her down. As soon as Becky felt the cold of the table on her back she let out an ear piercing scream.

"Sssh Becky its ok" Sara soothed stroking Becky's face "Cath can we hurry this up"

Catherine took off Becky's old clothes and handed them to Nick and left Sara to change Becky and dress her again, she was in a pair of blue dungarees and little white t-shirt and little white shoes, Sara smiled at Nick's good taste.

"There, there Becky all better" Sara said "you hungry? Yea I bet you are"

Sara picked up Becky and held her in her arms and read the instructions on the bottle formula and got started. 10 minutes later and sat on the break room sofa Sara was feeding Becky and attempting to keep her eyes open.

"I'm tired baby" Sara said "looks like you are too"

Sara looked down at Becky who was opening and closing her eyes, Sara winded Becky and then brought her close to her chest Sara lay down on the sofa and as soon as she was flat on her back both Becky and Sara were fast asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000

30 minutes later Catherine walked back into the break room to find Sara and Becky fast asleep and Catherine slowly walked back out of the room closed the door and put the do not disturb sign on the door handle, Catherine went to find the rest of the team to tell them to stay clear of the break room for a little while. Catherine found the guys in the locker room just finishing the touches to their appearance, they had just got back from their Decomp.

"Hey guys can you stay clear of the break room for a few more minutes or so" Catherine asked "Sara is asleep in there along with Becky"

"Becky? Who's Becky?" Greg asked

"Becky is the little girl that was left at the scene" Catherine replied rubbing her neck "Sara is really attached I don't know how she will react when Social Services come to collect her?"

"Well Sara will understand, surely?" Warrick asked

"I don't know Warrick?" Catherine replied "you should see Sara with Becky it's really nice"

"Sara Sidle showing her soft side?" Greg asked "how that I have too see uhh eventually obviously"

"Good idea Greg" Warrick remarked "Sara Sidle tired is not good but when she's tired and angry she should come with her own hazard warning"

"Oh honestly" Catherine said walking out the room and back to the break room

0000000000000000000000000000000

Catherine was about 100 yards from the break room when she heard loud shouting from the main reception, Catherine turned back around and headed towards the noise, Grissom who had heard the shouting also ventured out of his office and towards the main reception.

"Hey what's going on?" Grissom asked "another disgruntled citizen"

"Looks that way" Catherine replied "umm excuse me can we help you"

"Yes I'm looking for my niece" the lady replied "I'm Frieda Grant, Rebecca Goodall is my niece where is she?"

"Being looked after by a colleague" Catherine replied "would you like to see Becky?"

"Yes I would like to see Rebecca" Frieda replied "who are you?

"Catherine Willows" Catherine replied "please follow me"

Catherine walked beside Frieda and stopped at the break room and looked at Frieda and then opened the door to find Sara awake and Becky asleep in her arms.

"Give me my niece now" demanded Frieda walking over to Sara and snatches Becky out of her arms causing Becky to scream "oh be quiet"

"Hey don't shout at Becky" Sara shouted "Sssh Becky its ok"

"Her name is Rebecca" Frieda shouted "get that correct you stupid cow"

"Don't ever call me stupid, do you hear me?" Sara shouted right in Frieda's face "just because she is your niece doesn't give you the right to shout at her, she's just a baby"

"I do know that" Frieda shouted over Becky's screams "oh just shut up your little brat"

"Catherine get security" Sara shouted "I am not here to be insulted and shouted at"

"What a ugly cow like you, that's hard to believe" Frieda said smirking "how anyone could like you goes beyond me"

Frieda got right up into Sara's face and smacked her, Sara was about to hit her back when Catherine ran in between them and got hold of Becky and dragged Sara away from Frieda who stood with a evil grin on her face.

"You went to hit me" Frieda said "I'm going to make sure you loose your job over this"

"I suggest you leave now" Catherine said through clenched teeth "and expect a visit from the police"

"Police? Whatever for?" Frieda asked "surely protecting myself isn't a crime"

"From what I saw you hit Sara Sidle first" Ecklie remarked "now please leave before I get security to escort you"

"Fine but expect a letter from my lawyer" Frieda remarked "I will get my niece"

00000000000000000000000000000000

Frieda walked out of the room and Sara instantly ran over to Becky and cuddled her into her chest rubbing small circles on her back eventually all that could be heard was the faint snoring of baby Becky.

"Catherine I can't let Becky go to that women" Sara said sobbing "she would kill her"

"What's the options?" Catherine asked

"I'm telling Social Services that Becky is staying with us" Sara replied sniffing "and if I have to transfer to days or quit my job I will"

"Sara this is all very sudden" Catherine said the shock clear in her voice "why?"

"Becky deserves a better life than Foster Care, I know I've been there" Sara said looking at Catherine's confused face "ok explanation, I was very young when my mom killed my father, and I was put into foster care stayed there till I was eighteen years old"

"Oh Sara I never knew" Catherine replied rubbing away a tear "now I see why you have become so close to Becky"

"It's not just that, I would love to have kids with Nick one day" Sara said "but he is still to immature even in a job like this"

"Nick is a man they are all immature" Catherine remarked "even the older ones"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sara smiled and watched as Becky sucked on her pacifier and hold onto Sara's shirt, Sara knew that she needed to persuade Nick to allow Becky to go home with them that night, already Catherine said that they could borrow Lindsay old crib and baby accessories the only problem being was to convince Nick.

"Hello ladies" Nick said walking into the room "Sara what's wrong with your face?"

"Never mind that" Sara replied "can Becky come home with us tonight?"

"Wow straight to the point Sidle" Catherine remarked

"Yea sure" Nick replied grinning when both women's mouths dropped to the floor "problem ladies?"

"I uhh umm wasn't expecting you to say yes so quickly" Sara stuttered

"What were you thinking you would of had to beat me up to give in"?" Nick asked

"Just ever so slightly" Sara replied "are you completely sure?"

"As sure as Greg is annoying" Nick replied "plus I've seen you with Becky and it's really sweet"

Sara ran over to Nick with a sleeping Becky in her arms and gave Nick a hug and then watched as Nick gently took Becky out of her arms and walk back to the sofa and rock Becky back and forth to keep her asleep, Sara couldn't help but smile she was finally getting the family she most dearly wanted, or was she?

tbc

00000000000000000000000000000000

Plese review and I hate Frieda even though I wrote her character, oh well never mind.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Just to let you know this might be the only chapter for this today as I go on Holiday for a week with my family early hours Saturday morning. Anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter and thanks to my many reviewers your the greatest!!!!

0000000000000000000000000

It was the end of shift and the whole Nightshift team descended to Sara and Nick's house to set up Becky's crib and every single piece of baby accessories Catherine owned, Nick's living room looked like world war three, boxes and pieces of furniture were here there and everywhere the guys didn't know where to start so grabbed a beer and sat in the garden leaving Sara and Catherine alone with the mass mess.

"Typical men" Catherine groaned "find something they can't do and grab a beer and sit around"

"Yea I agree" Sara replied sighing "Guys get back in here now"

Grissom and Jim stood up straight away and headed for Sara and Catherine, Nick, Greg and Warrick on the other hand stayed where they were totally oblivious to Sara and Catherine stood in front of them hands on hips and glaring at them.

"Nick Stokes get up now" Sara demanded "you lazy bum"

"Hi honey, hi Cath" Nick replied "lovely day"

"Yea its lovely here, great view" Greg remarked "might consider moving up here"

"Not on your life Greg" Sara replied "now get up now"

Greg stood up grinned at Catherine and went into the house, Warrick and Nick stayed where they were until two hands connected with their faces.

"Get up now, or do I have to drag you kicking and screaming?" Catherine asked Warrick "we don't have time for this, I'm tired and want to go home but not before we all help"

"Sorry Darling" Warrick replied "uhh where do you want me?"

"In the house would be a good start" Catherine replied who smiled at Sara and Nick "close your mouths it's not very attractive"

"You and him" Sara asks pointing at Warrick's back "when? How? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do I have to tell you everything?" Catherine replied "now there is a little girl in that house that deserves a decent sleep, now move"

0000000000000000000000000

Sara shook her head and smiled at Catherine while Nick walked into the house in shock, Greg saw Nick's face and shrugged his shoulders and empty the box containing the crib.

"Greg wouldn't it have been wiser to empty that box up in the spare bedroom?" Grissom asked "or do we have to carry the pieces up there instead?"

"Well carry them obviously Griss, you call yourself an investigator" Greg replied

"Greg do you call yourself unemployed?" Catherine asked

"Uhh no" Greg replied "Uhh sorry Griss"

"Evidently you are sorry, so you can deal with the crib" Grissom remarked "don't worry Sara I'll double check it before we put Becky in it"

"Hello I'm still in the room" Greg said

"Yea? What are you still doing here, get going" Grissom replied "oh and Greg"

"Yes?" Greg asked

"Decomp's for the rest of the year" Grissom replied smiling "so stock up on lemons because your going to need them"

Everyone giggled and went to fix various pieces of furniture, once everyone was finished the team looked around the room at their handy work, Grissom and Jim who were covered head to toe in yellow paint admired their attempt at painting Becky's new bedroom, Catherine looked around the team and smiled.

"Ok gang time to go" Catherine said "let's leave the family alone"

000000000000000000000000

Greg gave Sara a hug and Becky a kiss on the cheek and walked out the room, Warrick gave Nick a pat on the back and Sara a hug and walked out the room, Catherine gave Becky a kiss Sara a hug and Nick a pat on the back, Grissom and Jim waved goodbye and walked out leaving Sara and Nick alone in their home with Becky, Sara placed Becky down in her crib and watched as the little girl fell to sleep.

Two-thirty in the afternoon Sara and Nick were woke up to Becky's screams, Sara jumped out of bed and ran down the hall and into Becky's bedroom Sara picked Becky up and walked over to the Rocking chair and attempted to get Becky back to sleep, Nick not knowing what to do stayed in the master bedroom and listened to Sara through the baby monitor.

"Hey there baby, what's the matter? Did you have a nightmare?" Sara asked "it's ok I'm here, you'll be fine"

Nick smiled he could see Sara sat in the chair rocking back and forth and talking to Becky.

"I know do you want to go see da..Nick?" Sara said "come on baby"

Nick looked at the bedroom door and smiled when Sara entered with Becky in her arms, Nick sat up in bed and held out his arms so that he could hold Becky while Sara got back into bed.

"I heard what you said Sara" Nick remarked "you almost called me Daddy"

"Yea well umm I don't know it felt right" Sara replied "you don't mind do you?"

"Nope, might as well call you mommy now too" Nick replied stoking Becky's face "hey there cutie, how's daddies Princess?"

"Princess?" Sara asked "why Princess?"

"Well why not? I'm going to make Becky our little Princess" Nick replied "anything she needs she's getting, I know why don't we go shopping?"

"Nick you know I don't like shopping" Sara replied groaning "especially if it's with Catherine"

"Nope just you, me and Becky" Nick replied "come on I want to spend some money on my girls"

"Ok Nick" Sara replied "let me prepare some bottles for Becky and get her dressed and then you can spend your money on us"

Nick watched as Sara walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and had a wash, Sara then came back to Nick picked up Becky and took her to her room to change her diaper and her clothes. Nick couldn't help but smile, he finally felt his life was complete.

tbc

00000000000000000000000000

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note – Apologies for the waiting you have had to put up with for this chapter, I seriously have no excuses why there has been such a delay, ok maybe I have one excuse, which is, I am a lazy bum who couldn't be bothered to update this story or many of my others once again I apologise and gladly except any flames or anything else throw at me. Anyway enough talking about my poor attitude to updating my stories, please enjoy the next instalment of Becky!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sara watched as Nick attempted to remove the stroller from the trunk, set it up and then push it over to where Sara was standing holding onto a sleeping Becky. Sara couldn't help but laugh at Nick struggling with something so simple.

"Nick honey are you ok?" Sara asked "You want some help?"

"No I'm good!" Nick replied grunting watching as the stroller collapsed into a pile on the floor "Oh forget it!"

"Nicky?" Sara asked grinning "Do we have a problem?"

"Yea this stupid stroller broke on me!" Nick replied sighing "We need to buy another one!"

"Well lead the way!" Sara replied trying to suppress her laughter "You know when we buy this one best listen carefully to the instructions!"

"Sara are you mocking me?" Nick asks

Sara grins and walks away from Nick who picks up the stroller and places it into the nearest garbage can. Nick quickly caught up with Sara who was stood beside the water fountain holding onto Becky who was wide awake and taking in her surroundings. Nick pulled Sara into a hug and kissed Becky on her forehead that made the little girl squeal in delight.

"Ahh that's so sweet! My name is Helen your daughter is so sweet!" Helen remarked

"Thank you but she's not our daughter!" Sara replied

"Oh?" Helen replied confused

"We are in the process of adopting Becky, we are Crime Scene Investigators!" Nick explained "So please don't worry we haven't taken Becky away from anyone!"

"That is a very honourable thing you are doing, how old is Becky?" Helen asked smiling

"Becky is three weeks old" Sara replied pulling Becky into a hug "I love her as if she was my own!"

"You can tell my dear!" Helen remarked smiling "You kids need things for Becky?"

"Yea a new Stroller, clothes umm everything basically!" Nick replied rubbing his shoulders "We have no clue where to start!"

"Oh this is where you are in luck; I know the majority of the shop owners in this mall!" Helen replied happily "Would it be a problem if I took you the best baby store in this mall? Maybe get things a little cheaper too!"

"Oh Helen that would be wonderful!" Sara replied "Here that Becky you can get lots of new clothes and toys oh and teddy bears too!"

"I think Becky is going to be spoilt rotten by you two" Helen remarked pointing in the direction of the shops "You know I worked in this mall most of my life? I know the best and the worst places to shop! I spend most of my free time now sat by the fountain watching the everyday life of passers by and you know you and your boyfriend are the first to actually give me the time of day, other people just think I'm the crazy old witch that doesn't know what I'm talking about!"

"Helen those people are the crazy ones, you have been so nice to me and Nick!" Sara replied "We honestly would have wandered around and not known what to buy and what not to buy, but with your help I'm sure our little lady will get the very best!"

Helen nodded and walked alongside Sara and Nick who were glad they came to the mall and were glad they met by the water fountain and met Helen, who so far was the nicest lady they had ever known.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two hours later and carrying as many bags as they all could carry Sara and Nick said their goodbyes to Helen, who gave them her number for advice and continued to the car where they placed all the bags and brand new easy to fix up stroller inside and made their way home before they eventually had to go to the lab.

"You know I don't feel like going into work tonight!" Sara said while looking at Becky in her car seat "It just doesn't seem right taking Becky into the lab!"

"I agree babe, but you know what Ecklie is like!" Nick replied consantrating on the road "I don't want to go to work either Sara, but I'm afraid we have too and unfortunately take Becky with us!"

"Nicky do you think we will win custody of Rebecca?" Sara asked sadly

"Social Services would be crazy not too!" Nick replied giving Sara's hand a gentle touch "Look babe we have only just taken Becky into our care and already we have spent $700 on her!"

"Yea true, but I have the fear that Social Services will make the mistake and give Becky to her Aunt!" Sara said "My other fear is if that happens the next time we see Becky will be in a wooden box!"

"Sara honey you need to stop thinking that way!" Nick remarked "For now we have Becky and I will do everything in my power to make sure she remains our little Princess!"

"Nick do you think we need to look into babysitters?" Sara asks

"Yea we should, but I don't think I would trust anyone with Becky alone!" Nick replied shaking

"How about Helen?" Sara asked "Helen seems safe enough!"

"Good idea babe!" Nick replied loudly

"Don't wake Becky up!" Sara whispered "I'll ring Helen tomorrow, for now Becky goes with us to the lab and if Ecklie complains well he uhh can complain!"

Nick laughed and pulled into the housing complex where he and Sara shared a house, once the car came to a stop Sara picked Becky out of her car seat and carried her into the house to lay her down in her crib, Nick was left to deal with the new stroller and all the shopping bags, not that he minded his girls were safely in the house and to Nick that was all that mattered!

TBC

Review time please, once again I apologies for the delay in this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note - Gosh how long has it been since I posted a chapter for this? So long in fact it's started to grow grey hairs and double over in agonising pain, enough about me and more of the story.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

It was almost two thirty in the morning when Nick's cell phone erupted a loud noise throughout the house, Nick sleepily grabbed the phone but in the attempt hit his hand on the counter and cursed loudly. While this commotion was occurring Sara had woke up and was slowly making her way to the bedroom door to tend to a crying Becky.

Finally Nick got his phone and said "Hello? Who is this?"

"_Well a good morning to you too Nicky!" Catherine replied "Enjoying your time off?"_

"Just get to the point Catherine" Nick said rubbing his tired eyes "I hope you have a point"

"_Now, now Mr sleepy head" Catherine happily replied "Got some news for you, want to hear it?"_

"Am I getting the choice at two thirty three in the morning?" Nick asked yawning loudly "Ok I'm all ears, talk away"

"_Looks like the Aunt had a grudge against Becky's father" Catherine explained "Frieda Grant has been charged for the murders of Samantha Goodall and Adam Goodall"_

"You what?" Nick bellowed jumping up quickly and cursing "Oh god damn it!"

"_Nicky you ok?" Catherine asked concerned "Nicky did you hear what I said?"_

"Jesus that hurt!" Nick said rubbing his right foot "Yea I heard you, so what happens from here?"

"_Well Becky is a ward of the state" Catherine said sighing "Nick Social Services want to take Becky in"_

"No chance, she's staying here!" Nick protested "Why can't they see that Becky is best to stay here with me and Sara?"

"_I know that, it's just you know what they are like" Catherine replied "Shoving their noses in and causing more havoc that what it's worth, anyway Grissom said that if they wanted Becky in their care they had to come get her from you and Sara"_

"How did that go?" Nick asked sitting down on the bed and smiling as Sara brought a wide awake Becky into the room "Sara is she ok?"

"Yea just wanted some attention" Sara replied looking at Nick's cell phone "Who's ringing you at this time of the morning?"

"Oh just Cath" Nick replied turning his attention to Catherine on the phone "Well what did they say?"

"_Well they said see you in court!" Catherine replied happily "Nick they would be daft to take her away from you, trust me you will win!"_

"I hope so Cath" Nick replied sighing "Look got to go speak soon and I'll tell Sara"

"_Ok see you on shift tonight" Catherine said before disconnecting her phone._

"What on Earth was that all about?" Sara asked lying down in bed Becky on her chest "You like that baby girl?"

"Cath was telling me that they have charged Frieda Grant with the murders of Becky's parents" Nick explained "So we have this little lady until we go to court"

"Why are we going court? Surely we have our rights to adopt Becky?" Sara enquired rubbing Becky's chubby cheek.

"You would think we did, but Social Services are taking it to court" Nick said lying down beside Sara "Cath says we have every chance of keeping Becky, I for one wont let her go into care, I know what you went through and I'm not letting her go through that either!"

"Oh Nicky!" Sara said hugging Nick tightly and falling asleep.

Nick lay awake for a few more moments, Nick smiled as he imagined Sara, Becky and himself going on holidays, takings pictures and watching the first time Becky dipped her feet in the water. Nick knew at that moment he was going to give everything he got to make sure Becky became his and Sara's daughter.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Four weeks later and Sara, Nick, Catherine and Warrick were sat just outside the court room waiting to enter for their case, little Becky sat in her car seat beside Nick's feet gurgling happily.

"How long have we got now?" Sara asked rubbing her hands together.

"Two minutes less than last time you asked" Catherine replied "Sara honey don't panic, you got this"

"Yea I know it's just for once in my life I'm nervous" Sara said looking down at Becky "What if the judge agrees with them?"

"Sara just wait and see what happens ok?" Warrick said rubbing her arms "You have a happy seven week old little girl that adores you, look at her she smiles when ever you look at her"

"I never noticed" Sara said looking at Becky who smiled up at her "Oh yea, aww bless her"

Just then the team from Social Services arrived and walked into the court room, a few minutes later the usher waved them in and they made their way up to their bench and settled down, waiting for the judge to enter. Becky started fussing so in an instant Sara was into her baby bag and getting a bottle out for the squirming baby. Without caring what other people thought Sara placed Becky in a comfortable position and placed the bottle in her mouth, where the young infant sucked greedily.

A few minutes later the judge entered and when he saw his favourite CSI in the court room he smiled, for two reasons. The first reason was he had always got on with Sara since she arrived in Vegas and secondly he saw the reason why he was in court today.

"No need to rise" Judge John Regan announced "I'm not royalty so please be seated, now why are we all here on a lovely Saturday afternoon?"

"Judge Regan this child is the ward of the state, she needs to be in the care of people that care about her" A posh toffee nosed lady said lifting her nose up at Sara "These two people refused to hand her over when we asked"

"Excuse me did you wake up with your eyes closed this morning?" John asked pointing at the lady "Now listen here, I find this case all a bit childish on your part, I can see no harm in why little Rebecca Goodall can not stay in the care of Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes"

"Yes your honour but…" She said being cut off by the judge.

"Don't interrupt me, did you even bother to read all their notes?" John asked receiving no reply "I thought not, as you can see they have had Becky in their care four weeks now and in that time they have spent $1,450 plus on that child"

"$3,000 your honour" Nick said patting Becky's back burping her.

"My mistake, as I was saying they have clearly spoilt this baby rotten, if that doesn't show care and love I don't know anymore" John remarked rubbing his head "I have made my choice, Rebecca Emma Goodall is awarded to Miss Sara Sidle and Mr Nick Stokes, good day to you all"

Sara stood up and smiled at the group of women from Social Services and held Becky close to her, Catherine meanwhile had sent an message to the others that the surprise party they were going to have in celebration. Nick picked up the car seat and put his arm around Sara and tickled Becky under her chin.

"Come on Sara, time to take our little lady and go home" Nick said smiling proudly at Warrick and Catherine.

"Time to go home bro" Warrick said taking Becky's car seat from Nick "So happy for you guys"

"Warrick want to hold your god daughter?" Sara enquired "Well?"

"God daughter? I would be honoured" Warrick replied carefully taking Becky into his arms and handing Catherine the car seat "Hi little lady, I'm your Uncle Warrick, I've always got your back my little angel"

"Catherine don't worry you're her God mother" Nick said tapping Catherine's right shoulder "How long you to been dating?"

Catherine giggled and walked out the court room, Warrick, Nick and Sara quickly followed. Warrick waited until Catherine secured the car seat in the car and then gently placed Becky into it, Warrick buckled Becky in and stroked her face before walking to his car and waving at Nick's as he drove away.

Catherine sat in Warrick's car smiling at nothing in particular, she waited until Warrick got into the driver's side and held his hand.

"What is that for?" Warrick asked kissing Catherine's hand "Cath honey?"

"No reason just happy" Catherine replied "Lindsay's at the house right?"

"Yea Greg got her from your mom's" Warrick said pulling out his parking spot "Do you think they will like having a party?"

"I bloody well hope so!" Catherine replied "So difficult keeping secrets, the amount of times Hodges nearly let slip was ridiculous"

"Oh that's why he avoided Sara and Nick for three days" Warrick said "Nick started to think he had done something wrong"

Catherine giggled and smiled when she saw Sara stood beside Nick's car with her hands on her hips. Warrick also smiled Sara didn't look angry she actually looked happy. Both Warrick and Catherine got out the car and stood beside it.

"How long did you two have this planned?" Sara enquired walking towards Catherine and pulling her into a hug "Thanks Cath for being a great friend"

"Oh thank god for that!" Catherine sighed "Glad you approve, was worried I was going to get here and have a gun pointed at my face"

Sara smiled evilly "No gun as such, maybe just this water gun"

Sara pointed the water gun at Catherine and squirted her with water, Warrick laughed out loud and moved away from the laughing women.

"Eww thanks for that Sara" Catherine groaned rubbing her wet face, I'll get you back"

Sara laughed and walked away, Catherine followed Sara into the house and out into the garden where most people had gathered. Nick looked at the wet Catherine and smiled. Lindsay sat on the porch in a chair holding onto Becky.

"Mom isn't Becky cute" Lindsay said "Mom are you and Warrick going to have kids?"

"Ummm maybe" Catherine replied sitting down beside the twelve year old "Honey why don't you go play and I'll hold Becky?"

"Ok mom" Lindsay replied handing Becky over and turning to Greg "Hey Greg want a water fight? Ready to lose!"

Catherine shook her head and watched as Greg squealed like a girl when Lindsay threw a bucket of cold water over him, she then looked down at Becky and bit her lip, Warrick came over carrying two drinks and sat beside his girlfriend.

"Hey what you thinking?" Warrick asked placing Catherine's drink to one side.

"Lindsay asked if we were going to have kids" Catherine replied rubbing Becky's cheek "Not really thought about it have we?"

"I want kids if they are with you" Warrick said hugging Catherine "Lindsay's my girl but I wouldn't mind having more with you"

"Seriously?" Catherine asked looking into Warrick's green eyes and getting the answer "Ok we will try, remember I'm not that young anymore"

Warrick rolled his eyes and pulled Catherine into a bigger hug, Warrick and Catherine sat on the porch watching everyone having a water fight, as normal Lindsay and Sara were on the same team and were giving the rest of the group a hard time. Becky had certainly changed the team but also the lab, Becky truly was a blessing in disguise.

TBC

Oh my golly gosh, finally updated a different story than any of the others I've updated. Hope you enjoy this chapter, didn't realise how hard it is to update a story you started so many months or even years ago, I kind of lost track.


End file.
